


孕期

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 内卡孕期车，ooc，慎入





	孕期

架空世界，内卡生子

经历三年的地下恋情后，在卡卡退役的那一天，他和内马尔选择公布他们订婚的消息。半年后的世界杯结束后，他们结婚，并搬到巴黎居住。

他们十分珍惜这来之不易的幸福，婚后生活甜蜜而融洽。卡卡在巴黎学习球队管理有关知识，闲暇时会去俱乐部看内马尔踢球。内马尔的队友们也十分喜欢卡卡，对这位曾经的足球巨星，大家都给予了极大的尊重。

只是有时候他们的生活也未免太和谐了一点，卡卡揉着酸软的腰想到，年轻人真是精力充沛啊。正想着，一双手按在了他的背后熟练地按摩了起来，一边按一边不怀好意地上下点火。又来？卡卡本想拒绝，却最终还是在年轻人期盼的目光中败下阵来。

在又一次感到头晕和恶心之后，卡卡终于后知后觉地想到，他是不是……怀孕了？

 

孕期的omega总有一些难以启齿的需求，而内马尔当然不会令卡卡失望。

这天晚上，卡卡又一次辗转难眠，难耐的握住自己的阴茎抚慰自己，他小心的咬着嘴唇，压抑着自己的声音，生怕惊醒了身旁熟睡的丈夫。然而饥渴的身体怎能因为这一点刺激就得到满足？他只能一只手握着阴茎套弄，另一只手来到早已渗水的的后穴，探出两根手指，小心翼翼地抠挖、玩弄着后穴，将已经湿润的小穴玩的更加湿哒哒的。一面玩着，一面将胀痛的胸乳在丝绸睡衣上摩擦，微凉的布料摩擦着他肿胀的乳头，给他带来了奇异的快感。他又加了一根手指连续地戳弄着后穴的敏感点，上下前后的敏感点都被照顾着，他的动作越来越快，很快就要达到巅峰——这时，忽然有一只手从身后伸来，握住了他抚弄阴茎的那只手。

卡卡吓了一跳，忙回头看过去，是微笑着注视着他的内马尔。他又羞又气，背过身去不理内马尔，内马尔却揽住了他，将头靠在他的颈窝：“卡卡，你要是想要，为什么不跟我说呢？”卡卡不答，他继续说道：“是不是我哪里做的不好啊？你……你不会又要离开我吧？”语气中似乎有无尽的委屈。果然，他知道怎样最能让卡卡心软。

卡卡无奈地转过身，抱住了内马尔。“我没有，只是……”话还没说完，内马尔就吻了上来。这个吻不同于往日的温柔缠绵，灼热而激越，一吻毕，卡卡觉得自己周身都燥热了几分。内马尔凑到卡卡耳边，轻轻往卡卡耳朵里面吹着气：“你觉得，就只有你忍得辛苦吗？”他含住了卡卡早已红透的耳垂吮吸，卡卡的耳垂本就敏感，忍不住发出一声轻吟。

内马尔顺着的颈侧吮吻下去，拨开卡卡的睡衣，挑逗他胸前期待已久的红樱。他将卡卡的整个乳晕都含进嘴里吮吸，舌尖摩擦着卡卡的乳头，一只手揉捻着卡卡的另一侧乳头，指尖搔刮着奶孔。卡卡脖颈弓起，竭力忍耐胸前一阵高过一阵的刺激，疼痛夹杂着快感，他感到热流在向胸口聚集，或许还有别的一些什么。“不……不要了。”卡卡忍不住伸出手推拒，却被拉开按在身侧。终于，他忍不住尖叫了一声，乳头上渗出了淡黄色的初乳，同时，坚硬了已久的阴茎，也在无人抚慰的情况下高潮了。内马尔舔舔，心满意足地咽了下去：“味道不错。”他亲了亲还沉浸在高潮余韵中的卡卡，奶香味在他们唇齿间交融。

内马尔握住了卡卡软下来的阴茎套弄着，另一只手玩弄着卡卡流水的小穴。很快，卡卡的阴茎再次挺立了起来，他的小穴也变得湿哒哒的，一股股喷着淫水，紧致的穴壁吸吮着、包裹着他的手指，并在他抽出手指时热情地挽留他。“进来吧。”卡卡温柔地看着他，脸颊却羞得通红。内马尔却存了心要欺负他：“卡卡~，为了宝宝的安全，我们换一种体位好不好？“卡卡愣愣的看着他，内马尔拍了拍自己的大腿，：”坐上来自己动好不好？“

卡卡羞红了脸不敢看他，还是听话地跨坐在了他的腿上，握着他的阴茎插入自己流水的小穴里。肉棒一层层顶开娇嫩紧致的内壁，完全插入的那一刻，他们两个人都发出了满足的叹息。卡卡上下摆动着腰肢，强烈的快感自交合处传遍两人全身。他挺着肚子，丰满的乳房在内马尔面前晃动，内马尔微微直起身子，张口衔住了卡卡涨红的乳珠，轻轻一吮——卡卡冷不防被他这么一刺激，腰肢一下子就软了，整个人完全坐在了内马尔身上，内马尔的阴茎也进得无比深入。卡卡难耐地喘息着，还未从刚才的刺激中平复过来，内马尔就握住了他的腰，上下动作起来。卡卡呻吟着，在极致的快感中，他们共同到达了高潮。


End file.
